A centralized element management system (EMS) is commonly used to control and/or manage large numbers of network elements, which may be located at any number and/or type(s) of customer premises. The EMS is also commonly used to monitor the status of the managed network elements. In some examples, the managed network elements periodically and/or aperiodically send EMS query messages to the EMS to update their status and/or confirm connectivity with the EMS, and/or send EMS query messages to the EMS to receive configuration information and/or parameters.